


¿Infiel?

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Steve, Danny "Danno" Williams Needs a Hug, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Estoy embarazado""¿Que?" Susurró Steve.Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento en lo que el Seal digeria lo que el más bajo le decía."Ese engendro no es mío, soy infertil" dijo Steve con la cara en blanco."Lo sé" susurro Danny con pesar "Y-yo no quería... no lo hice... Perdóname"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	¿Infiel?

Danny se encontraba en serios problemas, no quería admitir su infidelidad ante Steve pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se acurruco en el baño llorando por todo lo que le estaba pasando, nunca se va a perdonar por engañar a su pareja y ahora es muy posible que lo pierda por ello.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta de entrada y salió del baño sintiendo que su mundo se desmoronaba, no se permitió recibir alegremente al Seal pues lo que estaba por confesar destruiría su relación y probablemente el tendría que irse.

"Danno!!" Steve se acercó para abrazar a su esposo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el rubio retrocedió "¿Danno?"

"S-steve..." Danny estaba tratando de no llorar, sus labios temblaban y su corazón se rompía por lo que estaba por hacer "l-lo siento tanto..." sollozo el detective.

"¿Que sientes? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy embarazado"

"¿Que?" Susurró Steve.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento en lo que el Seal digeria lo que el más bajo le decía.

"Ese engendro no es mío, soy infertil" dijo Steve con la cara en blanco.

"Lo sé" susurro Danny con pesar "Y-yo no quería... no lo hice... Perdóname"

El comandante no sabía que hacer, estaba tan lleno de rabia que quería golpear a su esposo. Tomo todo de su autocontrol para no matarlo y alejarse de él sin hacerle daño.

"De todas las personas que pensé que me traicionarian de esa manera, jamás imaginé que tu fueras una de ellas" dijo Steve con los dientes apretados.

"L-lo siento mucho Steve... y-yo luché... p-pero no fue suficiente... y terminé engañandote... p-pero yo no quería que sucediera" sollozo el rubio abrazandose así mismo y apartando la mirada de su esposo.

Steve solo se alejó y salió de su casa dejando solo al más bajo en la habitación, Danny no detuvo la marcha de su compañero, simplemente observó como se alejaba de él y se arrodilló en el piso llorando por todo lo que perderá por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Se arrastró al armario para sacar una maleta y hechar su ropa, con toda la vergüenza del mundo salió de la casa del moreno y se subió a su camaro para irse a un hotel y luego buscar algún departamento.

Cuando estuvo hospedado en un hotel barato, se desnudó y agarró la navaja que consiguió desde hace un mes. Desde que engañó a su pareja se comenzó a cortar para sobrellevar todo lo que pasó ese día, como siempre le han dicho, él destruye todo lo que lo hace feliz y por ello nunca merecerá ser feliz.

Miró su sangre correr por sus piernas y volvió a desear haber muerto aquella noche en la que se vio obligado a cometer infidelidad, volvió a llorar porque después de un mes de no ver a su esposo debido a que la marina lo había mandado a algún lugar, llega él y le sale con tremendo engaño...

No es tan valiente para quitarse la vida, pero le hará más fácil la vida a su pareja y le dará el divorcio sin pedir nada para que el Marín no tenga que estar relacionado con una escoria como él.

Mientras tanto Steve no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y se fue a nadar hasta que su cuerpo le dolió, regreso a la orilla y lloró por el dolor que su esposo le estaba dando.

Volvió a recordar el momento y después de pensarlo por un segundo algo no le cuadraba, volvió a recordar lo que Danny le decía.

_"Lo sé" susurro Danny con pesar "Y-yo no quería... no lo hice... Perdóname"_

Steve se limpió las lágrimas y fruncio el ceño al recordar que el rubio le decía que el no lo quería.

_"L-lo siento mucho Steve... y-yo luché... p-pero no fue suficiente... y terminé engañandote... p-pero yo no quería que sucediera" sollozo el rubio abrazandose así mismo y apartando la mirada de su esposo._

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y un miedo se instaló en su estómago y entró a la casa a buscar al rubio, tras no encontrarlo por ningún lado y ver la ropa faltante su corazón se enfrió y salió a tratar de encontrarlo.

Al no tener idea de donde buscar llamó a Cath y le pidió que rastreara el teléfono de Danny, tras una espera de cinco largos minutos por fin obtuvo una dirección y aceleró su camión hacía el hotel de mala muerte en el que su esposo había decidido a instalarse.

Llegó a la recepción y pidió el número de la habitación, una vez obtenido el número corrió hacia esa recámara y entró al encontrarl sin llave.

Se detuvo en seco ante la vista de su pareja cubierta de sangre, se acercó con cautela y comprobó que todavía estuviera vivo.

"Danno..." susurro Steve tratando de despertar al más bajo.

Danny despertó tras ser sacudido y al percatarse de que el Seal lo estaba tocando retrocedió.

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! ¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY SUCIO?" Gritó el rubio mientras se arrimaba a la esquina de la habitación.

"T-tranquilo Danno, d-déjame ayudarte"

"No te merezco... soy horrible ¿por qué me querrías después de permitir tal infidelidad?"

"Danno..." susurró Steve sintiendose tan triste al sentir que la sospecha de lo que realmente pasó se acentaba en su interior "¿C-crees que podrías... p-podrías decirme... c-como sucedió la i-infidelidad?"

Danny solo negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a si mismo, no quería recordar ese momento horrible.

"Por favor Danno... Cuéntame... necesito saber..." rogó el Marín.

"E-estaba t-tomando un t-trago con M-Meka... y c-cuando fui al b-baño unos hombres me agarraron..." Danny ahogó un sollozo y trató de controlar su respiración agitada "t-traté de luchar p-pero me superaron y dominaron... m-me dijeron que m-mi cuerpo lo p-pedía por ser un... p-por ser gay y... y-yo no quería, no lo quería" gritó el rubio.

"¿Te golpearon?" Preguntó Steve

"Si... y l-luego s-se turnaron p-para tener s-sexo conmigo" el más bajo se ahogó cuando dijo eso último "l-lo siento... te engañe, perdoname Steve lo siento tanto" dijo el rubio desesperado.

"Oh Danno, eso no fue tu culpa en absoluto" al moreno se le rompió el corazón al pensar que su amante se torturó al creer que lo había engañado.

"PERO LO DEJÉ TOCARME" gritó desesperado.

"Cariño, lo que te hicieron esos bastardos fue una violación, eso no cuenta como infidelidad"

"P-pero lo disfruté" Susurró confundido el rubio.

Steve quería enojarse pero se obligó a ser paciente y tratar de entender lo que sentía su esposo.

"¿Porque piensas eso amor?"

"Y-yo... tuve un o-orgasmo, E-entonces eso q-quiere decir que lo d-disfrute ¿verdad?"

"Oh Dios... Danno..." Steve no resistió más y jaló al más bajo en sus brazos y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía "El cuerpo reacciona a las estimulaciones babe, el que tuvieras un orgasmo no quiere decir que lo disfrutaras cariño"

Steve no insistió más y lo llevó de regreso a su hogar, su corazón sufre por lo que le hicieron a su pareja y se prometió llevarlo a un psicólogo para ayudarlo a superar lo ocurrido y para restaurar su relación que se a visto afectada por la violación del rubio.......


End file.
